Fifty Fifty Ninety Rule
by Shi No Kitsune
Summary: Naruto really should have remebered the 50-50-90 Rule. If there was a 50-50 chance of something working then 90 percent of the time, it would blow up in your face. -Time Travel-
1. Prologue

Naruto should have remembered, nothing in his life was ever simple. Case and point, this new seal of his which in theory should have worked just fine even if it would leave him with less then a third of his enormous chakra reserves. But he had forgotten that in theory everything was possible, reality on the other hand was completely different.

It only worked when it felt like it.

In all fairness to his current situation. He was still in one piece at least. He was no more or less injured then he had been already from before he activated the seal in a last ditch effort. All the strange lines, curves, swirls, and miscellaneous other patterns that had taken up the space on a rather large scroll had all been perfectly drawn out.

He had just forgotten one tiny. little. detail.

Kyuubi had made his disagreement with the plan known. Of course, it had to have happened at the worst opportune moment when there was nothing to be done but go with it.

Thus he found himself in his current predicament. In the Hokage's office, flat on his back, having to apparently disrupted a briefing between the Jounin Sensei and the Third.

Naruto looked around for a moment, noticing the fading seal on the floor and sitting upright.

_The only reason nobody has carted me off to visit Ibiki for happy hour yet is probably because their all to shocked to move yet,_ Naruto thought to himself quietly chuckling.

"Yo, can anyone tell me what time it is?" He asked.

Of course, these were ninja and it didn't take much effort to snap them back to reality. Only a harmless, mostly, question.

"Who are you?" Someone, a voice he vaguely recognized as Kakashi's, said coldly as the edge of a kunai came to rest directly against his artery.

"Ma maa, Kaka-Sensei. I'll explain in a moment…maybe." Naruto said in a lighthearted tone. He knew Kakashi wouldn't kill him until they knew where he had come from at least.

Telling them _where_ he came from would be easy, getting them to _believe_ it on the other hand… not so much.

"Time?" Naruto repeated.

"1850," Asuma, Sensei to the Ino-Shika-Chou team his memory helpfully supplied to him, answered.

"Oh not that time, the year…and date if it's not so much trouble." Naruto replied, enjoying this moment of confusion.

Asuma, again, complied with the information requested.

"So that means that tomorrow is the Gennin test, the real one not the academy one right?" Naruto asked calmly as if he wasn't sitting in an office in front of people who were all dead when he woke up this morning.

He had meant to go back farther, back to when he became the container for the furball. He had been intended to seal the fox himself, thus preventing his father at least from dying. That should of set of a chain reaction and hopefully a better life for all those concerned.

He should have known the fox wouldn't like that idea. The seal had been chakra consuming at best, but when the damn fox had to choose that moment to pick a fight with him it had nearly drained his reserves completely.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked, emphasizing his point with the sharp and pointy little friend of his.

"Damn, that means I arrived even later then you Kakashi-Sensei. Twelve years to late, stupid fox. Oh, and I know because I'm from about eight years in the future." Naruto said gleefully even as the room began to get blurry and he fought himself to stay conscious.

Predictably, the room exploded into noise, arguments and curiosity.

"Prove it." A voice said from the back of the room.

"huh?" Naruto intelligently replied craning his head to look behind him, not even caring that the moment drew blood.

"Prove it, if you are really from the future then there should be a way to prove it." Nara Shikaku stated.

Naruto had thought that only the Jounin and Hokage had been in the room. Proving that his condition was worse then he thought he was at the moment if he had completely missed the clan heads in the room also.

He shouldn't have been surprised though, after all his graduating class had a record number of clan heirs in it.

"Hmm, how about I tell you who will be on which team with which Sensei?" Naruto asked as a worrying thought occurred to him. What if this isn't the same timeline but one parallel to it where something had changed the events he knew? Oh well, to late now.

"That would work as the teams had only just been agreed on before you… ah, dropped by…" Sarutobi said awkwardly.

"Team 10, under Asuma is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji." Naruto said confidently, "Team 8, under Kurenai consists of Abarame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata."

At this the whispers started again. The Ino-Shika-Chou combination was an obvious team and that he knew the right Sensei could have been a lucky guess but this hinted that he might very well have been telling the truth.

"Next is Team 7," Naruto continued raising his voice a bit to be heard, "under the perpetually late Kakashi-Sensei is Uchiha Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-Chan, and…" Naruto paused for dramatic effect. He gave himself the excuse that it had been years since he could these people in a prank like this.

"…Me, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!" He said with an entertained laugh. It had been a while since he had laughed he suddenly realized. And he continued to laugh until he felt his conscious slip away, his final though was to wonder why the damn fox was being so quiet.

* * *

I won't update until I get at least one review since there's no point in typing if nobody is even reading.


	2. Information

**Beep…Beeep…**

Naruto groggily woke up to the sound of a very annoying noise, although not knowing where he was he kept his eyes closed and processed the information.

**Beep…Beeep…**

Heart moniter, he vaguely placed the sound. He recalled one of the many reasons he hated this place. Thanks to the fox his senses, well not extraordinary, were slightly above normal and right now the scent of antiseptic, blood, and cleaning supplies were driving him up the wall. He wondered what the Inuzuka clan did to keep sane since they had such a superior sense of smell.

**Beep…Beeep… Beep…Beeep…**

"Someone shut that thing up." Naruto groaned, finally opening his eyes. He heard a click and the damn noise finally stopped. Why people were convinced that sticking sick or injured people in whitewashed hell and torturing them with annoying noises was productive to ones improvement was beyond him.

He briefly thought of bolting but they were already suspicious of him which he had no problem with.

What he did, on the other hand, have a problem with was a creepy Morino Ibiki grinning at him from his spot across the room. He looked for all the world like someone has just slipped him some happy pills which was an expression that Naruto was really really hoping would go away soon.

He didn't want to know what was going through the man's mind at the moment.

Having been so unpleasantly disturbed by Ibiki, it was perfectly understandable that he missed the other occupant of the room.

Though, under other circumstances he might have been worried about his observational skills, or lack there of, today.

"Yamanaka Inoichi," Naruto stated somewhat hesitently, hadn't the man been retired at this time or something? He understood why he would be here after all, the Yamanaka were great at getting information out of people's heads. He never really knew the man personally himself. Only that he was Ino's father and he once worked in T & I department.

"You know to much," The head of the Yamanaka Clan stated. "Nobody has ever seen you or heard of you before and currently _Uzumaki_ Naruto," stressing the last name, "is currently doing D-ranks with his team."

"What do say to that?" Ibiki put in. "Except for the hair colour and eyes you don't look much alike even."

Naruto's hand brushed through his hair unconsciously. He supposed since his hair was much longer then twelve year old Naruto's would be and his cloak was missing, _after all, what other ninja would wear orange?_ He thought to himself.

"I might not be quite as intelligent as my teammate," Inoichi continued and Naruto assumed he was referencing Shikaku, "but I am by no means stupid. Since Naruto is accounted for then who are you?"

"I am Naruto," Naruto sighed, too tired to play this game right now. Which is probably why they had chosen right now to play it. "Just a different version of him… hopefully a bit smarter then my twelve year old self… from a different time is all."

"Time travel is not possible, the amount of chakra it would take would kill anyone who tried even with other people helping." Ibiki stated from his spot on the little hospital chair. He would no doubt have tried intimidation except he was certain the man in front of him was too tired to notice.

"Nothing's impossible, anything can work in theory." Naruto stated.

"This conversation isn't about theory, we are talking about reality." Ibiki replied.

"I would hardly consider interrogation as a conversation but I suppose it's better then some things…" Naruto's mind immediately jumped to the phrase 'Happy Hour' something that a sarcastic Tsunade had once called it.

Ibiki just grinned causing a shiver to go down Naruto's spine. Sometimes he wondered how Ibiki could so easily play with people's emotions without actually doing a whole lot.

"If you really are from the future then you should have no problems proving it." Inoichi said pushing away from the wall.

"Proving it? But I already…" Naruto's brain finally caught up to his mouth.

Oh shit.

"That's what you mean…" Naruto said finally having caught up. "Umm, not sure if that's such a good idea after all…"

"Got something to hide?" Ibiki said a little too enthusiastic sounding.

"Yes!...I mean No!" Naruto exclaimed exasperated. He was never very good at these kind of things.

"First answers usually the correct one."Ibiki stated calmly, it was looking like he would be able to do something today after all.

"What about the Kyuubi?" Naruto said grasping at straws, it was obvious to any of them.

"I did a psyche exam on Naruto before he joined the academy." Inoichi said, taking away the only viable excuse.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "When… never mind."

"But I can't have you digging around my head seeing what hasn't happened yet. You would try to change things even if you said you wouldn't. It's human nature."

"I will not be looking at the future, only the time between your first concrete memories and the day up to entering the academy as I have already seen those memories from the _real_ Naruto." Inoichi stated already getting ready.

"Oh," Naruto said, realizing that he had no more excuses and that this wasn't a fight he would be able to win in his current state. He didn't exactly want to pull an Itachi reduced to protecting the village he loved from the shadows.

"I guess," Naruto said giving up and letting the Clan Head do his thing.

~*time skip*~

Yamanaka Inoichi sat down in his chair thoroughly surprised. He hadn't expected to be proven wrong despite some evidence to the contrary. They would have to find out what he knew, change things so whatever it was that forced such a desperate decision as time-travel would be prevented.

Ibiki looked concerned at one of the few he really called friend. He'd seen many expressions cross Inoichi's face in the time they had worked together but outright shock wasn't one of them.

Like most Clan children had during the previous war, Inoichi had gone through mental conditioning to deal with the stress of almost constantly killing, particularly where Iwa had been involved. T & I wasn't a place that let it's people retain their illusions very long. It was one of the reasons his friend had left after all.

"Ibiki, he's telling the truth."

The memories had been exactly the same, it wasn't something that could be faked. Not at that level of detail anyway.

"Damn," Ibiki growled.

"Told you so," Naruto stated, deciding that the bed was comfortable enough and he couldn't be bothered to escape the hospital anyway, even if he could.

"So what happens no?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Now we hide your identity since there can't very well be two Narutos that hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune. How are your skills? I assume that you've made some improvement in them since you were able to make time travel a reality." Inoichi stated, all that time with the Nara had worn of on him and he was able to think stragetically when he had too.

"Well…" Naruto grinned, "I was a Genin still, failed the Chuunin Exams the only time I bothered to take them. Still haven't made Hokage but I heard rumours that I was a strong candidate for the next time the position was opened."

"Could use more techniques though. Sakura-Chan once said I just spammed clones and hit my enemies with whatever I could think of until they stopped twitching." Naruto said with a slight sad smile, it hurt to think about the broken Team Seven. "I think she meant I needed more refinement so I worked on that."

"I'm a Toad Sage like… like Ero-Sannin" Naruto said quietly, he might have moved past the point to where he could function again. But Jiraiya's death still hit him hard sometimes.

"I have learned Rasengan and finished the Fourth's Jutsu by adding nature transformation to it to make my Fūton: Rasenshuriken…"

"Fūton?" Ibiki asked curiously.

"Yeah, wind affinity. Apparently rare." Naruto shrugged.

"Understatement." Inoichi said. "Well must report to the Hokage. You should know that ANBU is watching you and attempting to escape will not be taken lightly even though you _are_ apparently Naruto."

Inoichi and Ibiki left, leaving Naruto to sleep off his Chakra Exaustion.

"I don't know how it is possible, Ibiki, but he really is from the future. He had knowledge of things that happened while he was unconcious. He couldn't have that knowledge witout having lived through it." Inochi said trying to make rational sense of everything.

"And he honestly thought you would limit your investigation to just a pre-genin Naruto?" Ibiki said rolling his eyes. The kid apperently didn't get any less naeive in the future either.

"Well, we got him to agree easily enough and it is not my fault if he did not look 'underneath the underneath' as Kakashi says." Inoichi replied, "and anyway, it would not have been hard to find that information. The information on the Hokage's scroll on the other hand..."

* * *

The usual, no updates without reviews.


End file.
